Ore no Tomodachi: My Friend
by Kawaii Dragoness
Summary: Jounouchi thinks and draws his friend Yuugi...songfic to Coldplay's
1. Songfic Version

_Ore no Tomodachi (My Friend)_  
by Kawaii Dragoness

Fandom: YGO  
Pairing: JouxYuugi  
Genres: Romance with slight fluff, songfic (_Yellow_, by Coldplay)  
Archived: FanFiction.Net; anywhere else, e-mail: kawaiimae@loveable.com  
Rating: PG...blood imagery.

Notes: I've been in a real songfic streak...thank you Kitty, for the Japanese help. Jou-kun's POV.

*lyrics*

~*~

*Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And everything you do  
Yeah, they were all yellow*

The stars are pretty, so pretty, so very very pretty. They shimmer and sparkle above the rooftops; above the roof of the school where we always are to sit and practice dueling; above the apartment building I live in but always avoid. They're so pretty. 

But not nearly as pretty as your eyes, ore no tomodachi.

*I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called "Yellow"*

I sit on top of my apartment building, trying to avoid the inside, looking at the pretty pretty stars that are not nearly as pretty as your eyes, the stars that are yellow like your adorable little bangs, listening to my favorite songs. All the songs I've always loved, all the songs I've always dreamed in.

I dream with music in the background. I dream of you, and how nice you've been. I dream of all the things you've taught me, and how nice it is to think of you, with your pretty pretty purple eyes and your adorable little yellow bangs.

Someone told me once that purple and yellow aren't supposed to mix, that they clash, that they combine into an ugly ugly brown. I don't believe them, because you are able to have both and still be so pretty, ore no tomodachi.

*So then I took my turn  
Oh what a thing to have done  
And it was all yellow*

Brown isn't always a bad color. Ore no imooto-chan, Shizuka-chan, her hair is brown. And it is pretty. She is pretty--when she is older, there will definitely be men who will do anything to love her.

But in the meanwhile, I'd do anything to love you, though I do not deserve you. I don't want to destroy our friendship, ore no tomodachi. But you're so pretty, so so pretty, so bright and happy like the color yellow--

...daisuki desu yo, ore no tomodachi.

*Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
You know--you know I love you so  
You know I love you so.*

It's more than the fact that you're pretty, so pretty, so very very pretty. And it's not just that you're happy, and bright, and sweet, and loveable, and seem to spread your love absolutely everywhere. You forgive your enemies--almost too easily, at times--though your other half comes back for revenge.

At times your other half frightens me. But you tamed him, you brought him down from his power-hungry high, and for that I'm thankful. In the beginning, though he saved us and had noble intent, his forms of revenge were--they were less than pretty. I couldn't believe that it was another side of you, since you're so pretty and bright and innocent-seeming.

I know you're not completely innocent, but that's what pulls me in. That at times it seems like I'm showing you what life is like, how it "really is," even though you know; at times you know it better than me! 

I want us to guide each other through life, ore no tomodachi.

*I swam across,  
I jumped across for you,  
Oh what a thing to do.  
Cuz you were all yellow*

I've done a lot for you, you know. Following you through all of your adventures, cheering you on...and you've done so much more for me. Saving my imooto-chan. Teaching me to duel. Teaching me to live.

In a sense, we do guide each other through life, already. Though I always want more. I hate comparing myself to him, but I do act like Mr. I'm-prematurely-old-Moneybags; selfish, always wanting things for myself.

Like you. I want you, ore no tomodachi.

*I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
And it was all yellow*

And so I sit here, on the top of the apartment building, listening to music, and drawing. I love music--I love listening to music, watching other people create it. I collect what is popular in America; it seems a little odd, yes. I'd like to go there someday, see what it's like to be there. It sounds interesting there. The British make good music too, though it's pretty hard to find from my American sources. Nevertheless, I only collect music because it helps me think as I draw.

You didn't know that I draw? Well I do, a little here and there, with my markers and my colored pencils. Shizuka-chan thinks I should become a mangaka someday. Do you think the same way? Shizuka-chan always thinks I can do anything I set my mind to doing. It's nice--she's very optimistic, and I like to believe her, even if it's not always true. But I'd like to be a mangaka someday, so I continue to draw.

It's one of the few things I can do well, ya know; I notice things. I notice colors more than some people might, particularly. I notice how light your skin is, and how light the yellow of your pretty pretty bangs are, and how vibrant your amethyst-purple eyes are. I've tried to recreate those colors before, but it hasn't always worked.

If we're both a shade of yellow, you're the bright bright yellow everyone sees first--blinding them with joy and happiness and radiance. I'm a darker yellow, a dirty yellow. Unclean. Undeserving.

I don't deserve you, ore no tomodachi.

*Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
Do you know   
For you I'd bleed myself dry   
For you I'd bleed myself dry*

Bright yellow--like the sun. Like the stars. Light. Light. You have a "yami;" that'd make you the "hikari," wouldn't it? How fitting. Light and more light and pretty pretty bright purple eyes. Purple eyes, pretty purple eyes, and pretty light yellow bangs that hang cutely over your face. 

I look at my picture. Oh dear...my dreams have caught up with myself again. And I've been using much too much yellow. 

I had started with a self-portrait, with dirty blonde messier-than-usual hair and closed eyes, wearing yellow. Somehow, it ended up with me holding you in a tight, protective, embrace; I may have just gotten those pretty pretty colors right, and your large eyes looking up with their half-innocence at me...

I don't know why, but amidst all the yellow, I added a blood-red stain to my arms, red that drips downwards darkly onto your too-innocent body. I have stained you. It marks you as mine, it takes away your innocence. But at the same time, it is as if I sacrificed myself to protect you.

I'd do anything for you, ore no tomodachi.

*It's true, look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine*

I create a background--nighttime, with stars. Yellow stars. White-yellow stars, white-hot with pain and pleasure, like my own immortal soul. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight.

I wish I had you with me, ore no tomodachi.

*Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And all the things that you do*

~*~

FEEDBACK IS GOOD! kawaiimae@loveable.com 


	2. Clean Version

_Ore no Tomodachi (My Friend)_  
by Kawaii Dragoness

Fandom: YGO  
Pairing: JouxYuugi  
Genres: Romance with slight fluff, songfic (_Yellow_, by Coldplay)  
Archived: FanFiction.Net; anywhere else, e-mail: kawaiimae@loveable.com  
Rating: PG...blood imagery.

Notes: I've been in a real songfic streak...thank you Kitty, for the Japanese help. Jou-kun's POV.

~*~

The stars are pretty, so pretty, so very very pretty. They shimmer and sparkle above the rooftops; above the roof of the school where we always are to sit and practice dueling; above the apartment building I live in but always avoid. They're so pretty. 

But not nearly as pretty as your eyes, ore no tomodachi.

*

I sit on top of my apartment building, trying to avoid the inside, looking at the pretty pretty stars that are not nearly as pretty as your eyes, the stars that are yellow like your adorable little bangs, listening to my favorite songs. All the songs I've always loved, all the songs I've always dreamed in.

I dream with music in the background. I dream of you, and how nice you've been. I dream of all the things you've taught me, and how nice it is to think of you, with your pretty pretty purple eyes and your adorable little yellow bangs.

Someone told me once that purple and yellow aren't supposed to mix, that they clash, that they combine into an ugly ugly brown. I don't believe them, because you are able to have both and still be so pretty, ore no tomodachi.

*

Brown isn't always a bad color. Ore no imooto-chan, Shizuka-chan, her hair is brown. And it is pretty. She is pretty--when she is older, there will definitely be men who will do anything to love her.

But in the meanwhile, I'd do anything to love you, though I do not deserve you. I don't want to destroy our friendship, ore no tomodachi. But you're so pretty, so so pretty, so bright and happy like the color yellow--

...daisuki desu yo, ore no tomodachi.

*

It's more than the fact that you're pretty, so pretty, so very very pretty. And it's not just that you're happy, and bright, and sweet, and loveable, and seem to spread your love absolutely everywhere. You forgive your enemies--almost too easily, at times--though your other half comes back for revenge.

At times your other half frightens me. But you tamed him, you brought him down from his power-hungry high, and for that I'm thankful. In the beginning, though he saved us and had noble intent, his forms of revenge were--they were less than pretty. I couldn't believe that it was another side of you, since you're so pretty and bright and innocent-seeming.

I know you're not completely innocent, but that's what pulls me in. That at times it seems like I'm showing you what life is like, how it "really is," even though you know; at times you know it better than me! 

I want us to guide each other through life, ore no tomodachi.

_*_

I've done a lot for you, you know. Following you through all of your adventures, cheering you on...and you've done so much more for me. Saving my imooto-chan. Teaching me to duel. Teaching me to live.

In a sense, we do guide each other through life, already. Though I always want more. I hate comparing myself to him, but I do act like Mr. I'm-prematurely-old-Moneybags; selfish, always wanting things for myself.

Like you. I want you, ore no tomodachi.

*

And so I sit here, on the top of the apartment building, listening to music, and drawing. I love music--I love listening to music, watching other people create it. I collect what is popular in America; it seems a little odd, yes. I'd like to go there someday, see what it's like to be there. It sounds interesting there. The British make good music too, though it's pretty hard to find from my American sources. Nevertheless, I only collect music because it helps me think as I draw.

You didn't know that I draw? Well I do, a little here and there, with my markers and my colored pencils. Shizuka-chan thinks I should become a mangaka someday. Do you think the same way? Shizuka-chan always thinks I can do anything I set my mind to doing. It's nice--she's very optimistic, and I like to believe her, even if it's not always true. But I'd like to be a mangaka someday, so I continue to draw.

It's one of the few things I can do well, ya know; I notice things. I notice colors more than some people might, particularly. I notice how light your skin is, and how light the yellow of your pretty pretty bangs are, and how vibrant your amethyst-purple eyes are. I've tried to recreate those colors before, but it hasn't always worked.

If we're both a shade of yellow, you're the bright bright yellow everyone sees first--blinding them with joy and happiness and radiance. I'm a darker yellow, a dirty yellow. Unclean. Undeserving.

I don't deserve you, ore no tomodachi.

*

Bright yellow--like the sun. Like the stars. Light. Light. You have a "yami;" that'd make you the "hikari," wouldn't it? How fitting. Light and more light and pretty pretty bright purple eyes. Purple eyes, pretty purple eyes, and pretty light yellow bangs that hang cutely over your face. 

I look at my picture. Oh dear...my dreams have caught up with myself again. And I've been using much too much yellow. 

I had started with a self-portrait, with dirty blonde messier-than-usual hair and closed eyes, wearing yellow. Somehow, it ended up with me holding you in a tight, protective, embrace; I may have just gotten those pretty pretty colors right, and your large eyes looking up with their half-innocence at me...

I don't know why, but amidst all the yellow, I added a blood-red stain to my arms, red that drips downwards darkly onto your too-innocent body. I have stained you. It marks you as mine, it takes away your innocence. But at the same time, it is as if I sacrificed myself to protect you.

I'd do anything for you, ore no tomodachi.

*

I create a background--nighttime, with stars. Yellow stars. White-yellow stars, white-hot with pain and pleasure, like my own immortal soul. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight.

I wish I had you with me, ore no tomodachi.


End file.
